Spring
by JackGirl
Summary: Lucy remembers Narnia as she prepares to go to boarding school for the first time.
1. All That Was Forgotten

Spring

For anyone who thinks this is familiar, it used to be part of a set of stories I had, but it is now edited and posted separately.

Lyrics from Steven Curtis Chapman's _Remembering You_

Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia I would not have let Disney ruin Peter in _Prince Caspian. _ Therefore, I obviously don't own anything.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the great hole that was the train station entrance. She was going away to boarding school for the first time and was naturally scared. Taking Susan's offered hand, she drew on memories of Narnia to give her strength...

* * *

Chapter One: All That Was Forgotten...

-

_I found You in the most unlikely way_

_But really it was You who found me_

_And I found myself in the gifts that You gave_

_You gave me so much and I_

_I wish You could stay_ _but I'll, _

_I'll wait for the day_

_-_

It is amazing how things can just sneak up on you, is it not? For example, I have a history quiz tomorrow and it just sort of snuck up on me. But the time I am thinking of right now was not about school, it was about Narnia.

It all began one wintry day when I was walking home from school. Usually during the winter I take the long way around the park, staying on the streets that have been cleared of snow. However that day the clouds were looking ominous and I did not want to risk getting caught in a storm. Maybe there was something else guiding me, though I will never know for sure I like to think there was another reason I felt like I needed to cut through the park that day. Perhaps Aslan knew I needed a little reminder.

It was not that Narnia snuck up on me so much that the, not forgetting, but lack of remembering snuck up on me. As I walked through the park, my hands buried in my pockets and my scarf well up over my nose to ward off the biting cold, I silently cursed all cold weather and wondered if I could talk Mum into moving to the Caribbean. I was shaken from my reverie when I walked past one of the hundreds of benches in the park and I noticed the statue behind it. It was a fairly standard lion statue that I had seen hundreds of times, both this one and others scattered across the city. But for some reason today it reminded me of Him and I realized that I was not remembering all of my life in Narnia. Here I was complaining about how cold I was and somehow forgetting how wonderful winter could be if one looked at it the right way. So I paused, sitting on the bench, gazing at the statue and remembering the good times of winters past, both in England and Narnia.

After a moment I picked myself up, my hope that spring will come is stronger than ever. After a final glance at the statue I stand and continue my walk, only now I was looking around at the wintry beauty, and thanking Him who created it.

-

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _

_and I'll be remembering You, _

_I'll be remembering You _

* * *

Please leave a note if you liked it, or even if you didn't.


	2. Is Remembered

This second chapter is a bit longer. It has also been rewritten, though nothing in this story has been Beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: Narnia is making it's owner a lot of money, and since I can barely afford college there is no way it belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Two: …Is Remembered

-

_From the first moment when I heard Your name_

_Something in my heart came alive_

_You showed me love and no words could explain_

_A love with the power to_

_Open the door_

_To a world I was made for_

_-_

Narnia fills my every waking thought; it is as if my subconscious mind is helping me remember. Because when I remember, I am content. I am able to take joy in the snowflakes. I am able to feel alive.

-

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _

_and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_-_

The other children at the school I attend think I am crazy. I can tell by their curious glances in my direction. Apparently most people only stare out the window with a look of longing when the sun is out. So my looks are met with some confusion. But when it is overcast, cold and wet most people want to stay indoors, except for me. What they do not understand is that the looks are not for what is, but for what will be. I know that just like after that first winter in Narnia, spring always follows.

-

_The dark night, the hard fight_

_The long climb up the hill knowing the cost _

_The brave death, the last breathe_

_The silence whispering all hope was lost_

_The thunder, the wonder_

_A power that brings the dead back to life_

_-_

But not every memory I hold of Narnia is a good one. Some nights the dream comes and I cannot wake, there is no other option but to wait till the end.

I cry out to Him, yet He does not hear me. I know it is a dream yet I do not want to relive those horrifying moments of His death. Looking back I now believe that it was because I was always afraid that He would not rise. But He always does standing like He did that glorious morning, more beautiful than any other sight in either world. Then he roars, filling me with hope, love, and life. Then, as I always do at this point in the dream, I wake.

But one time it was very different. One time I did not wake up. "Keep faith dear one, spring is almost here." Then he turned to go, pausing when I ask him to stay with me.

"I am always with you dear one, and soon you will be with me." I cling to his promise to this day, waiting for him to bring me home.

-

_I wish You could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

_And though You've gone away_

_You come back and_

* * *

Once again, please review.


	3. And Cherished

Here is the final chapter.

Nothing has changed. I still can barely afford my horse.

* * *

Chapter Three: And Cherished.

-

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing _

_and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_-_

The next time I was strongly reminded of Narnia, it did not sneak up on me. I had been in our yard one afternoon, lying on my back staring at the clouds and thinking of Narnia. As I was heading indoors for dinner I saw a spot of color across the lawn. It was only a flower. Many people had walked past it and not even noticed the insignificant dot. But to me it was so much more, it was a promise. It was a sign of life. A sign that winter was over. A sign that spring had come at last.

-

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart_

_And I'll be remembering You_

_-_

Now it is summer, well almost autumn, but that joy still resides in my soul. I cannot see a flower, or bird, or even the blue sky without being reminded of his love. And even after an entire year of being away from my beloved Narnia, I still have faith in Him that I shall return. And now I must carry that faith to my new school. I know that The Lion is even there, and that I will never be alone.

* * *

With those thoughts Lucy Pevensie walked resolutely into the train station to begin her journey Home.

-

_I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You_

_

* * *

_

There it is. Please review and tell me what you think.

Jacquelyn

* * *

_I'll be remembering You_

~Steven Curtis Chapman


End file.
